


Siamo tritoni non sirenetti! (Lance's Story)

by smile_92, Steno



Series: Voltron Legendary Princess [1]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Slash, i don't know how that happend, it' may contain zarkon in a wedding dress, shiro is half octopus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: Non c'è molto da dire se avete visto la Sirenetta della Disney.°°°Questo racconto fa parte della raccolta Voltron Legendary Princess (si è proprio quello che pensate)°°°#ilnonsenseèbello





	Siamo tritoni non sirenetti! (Lance's Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Esiste una seconda parte della storia, narrata del punto di vista di Lotor, questo è il link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106645

C'era una volta un magico regno sommerso protetto dal potere sommerso protetto dal potere del bayard-tradente della regina Allura.  
Ella aveva sette figli che quel giorno avevano preparato uno spettacolo per il popolo di Alteantide.   
Sotto la severa direzione del granchio direttore Slavbastian misero in scena una canzone scritta appositamente per l'occasione:  
I figli noi siam di Allura  
I nostri bei nomi li ha scelti lui  
Laquatus, Lodrin, Laristo, Lotino,  
Lotino, Lotor  
E ora il più piccolo di noi debutterà  
Il nostro fratellino una canzone vi offrirà  
Con la sua voce cristallina tutti quanti sedurrà  
Ecco a voi Lance!  
Ma nello stupore generale la conchiglia da cui sarebbe dovuto uscire Lance era vuota, ben lontano da lì il diretto interessato aveva ben altro per la testa della musica.  
°°°°°  
Il giovane principe era andato a trovare il suo caro amico gabbiano Coran per mostrargli i tesori che aveva recuperato da un relitto abbandonato insieme al suo fidato amico Floundhunk, sfuggendo per altro al famelico squalo Sendak.  
Lance era affascinato dal mondo degli umani, per anni aveva raccolto dei cimeli caduti in fondo al mare come l'arricciaspiccia e il soffiablabla.  
Non poteva immaginare però che sua madre Allura avesse deciso di mettergli alle costole Slavbastian per tenerla d'occhio e l'aveva inavvertitamente condotto al suo nascondiglio segreto. Ma le ramanzine potevano aspettare perché proprio in quel momento una nave degli umani stava passando sopra di loro.  
A bordo il principe Keith festeggiava il suo compleanno e Lance rimase incantato dal giovane.  
Presi dai festeggiamenti i marinai non notarono però una tempesta che si appropinquava e che colpì in pieno la nave affondandola. Il principe cadde in acqua tramortito e Lance non poté trattenersi, corse in suo aiuto salvandolo dall'annegamento.  
La mattina dopo su una spiaggia poco distante dal suo castello Keith riprese lentamente i sensi guidato da una voce angelica che cantava per lui. Aprì gli occhi ancora intontito ma prima che potesse mettere bene a fuoco il volto del suo salvatore, questi fuggì perché aveva sentito sopraggiungere gli uomini del castello.  
°°°°°  
Passavano i giorni e Slavbastian cercava in tutti i modi di convincere Lance che la fìvita sul fondo del mare era molto meglio, ma il giovane principe aveva perso la testa per il misterioso umano che aveva salvato.  
Aveva un’aria costantemente distratta e la regina non tardò a notarlo, decidendo di mettere alle strette Slavbastian. Questi involontariamente si fece sfuggire dell'ossessione di Lance per gli umani e la regina andò su tutte le furie. Distrusse la collezione di reperti umani di suo figlio riducendolo alle lacrime.  
In questo momento di disperazione fecero la loro comparsa i tirapiedi dello stregone del mare, le murene Pidge e Matt.  
La regina Allura aveva bandito tanto tempo prima la magia dal suo regno per colpa di alcuni stregoni malvagi come Haggar e Zarkon che imbrogliavano le povere anime sprovvedute per intrappolarle.  
Giravano voci contraddittorie sullo stregone del mare Shiro, ma Lance doveva rischiare e si lasciò condurre nel suo antro.  
"Posso aiutarti" annunciò la strana creatura mazza polipo mezza uomo "Ma in cambio ho bisogno che tu mi offra qualcosa per dimostrarmi di essere convinto della tua decisione"   
Flodehunk si nascose dietro Lance tramante ma questi non si fece intimorire.  
"Qualunque cosa!" Dichiaró a testa alta.  
"Allora donami...la tua voce"   
Lo stregone mostrò a Lance un contratto, purtroppo le leggi degli stregoni erano molto severe e Shiro poteva fare poco per lui, gli poteva concedere solo tre giorni con il suo ben principe prima che gli effetti dell’incantesimo lo colpissero, fortunatamente era riuscito ad inserire una postilla: se Lance fosse riuscito a baciare Keith l’incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato e lui sarebbe potuto rimanere umano.  
Lampi di luce circondarono Lance che sentì un forte calore alla gola; la sua voce fluì via e lo stregone la racchiuse in una conchiglia.  
Nel frattempo la magia si stava compiendo, la coda si divise e due gambe presero forma; improvvisamente non riuscì più a respirare. Se non fosse stato per il fedele Flounderhunk non avrebbe mai raggiunto la superficie in tempo.  
Dietro di lui risuonò la voce di Shiro: "Ricorda! Se non bacerai Keith entro il tramonto del terzo giorno l'incantesimo non potrà essere annullato!"  
°°°°°  
In superficie Keith aveva passato moltissimo tempo a pensare al suo misterioso slavatore, un giorno mentre giocava con il suo cane questi lo trascinò fino alla spiaggia dove un'impacciato Lance stava imparando ad usare le sue gambe nuove.  
Keith non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi, il ragazzo era uguale a colui che lo aveva slavato e per un secondo pensò davvero di averlo trovato. Ma il ragazzo era muto. Non poteva essere lui. Però glielo ricordava tanto e non riuscì a lasciarlo lì.  
Così lo portò nel suo castello, gli mostrò il suo regno per la delizia del ragazzo. Il principe era incantato dalla sua curiosità verso ogni cosa. Quando accidentalmente si erano rovesciati con la barca non sapeva cosa pensare, era convinto che se non fosse stato per quel piccolo incidente di percorso lo avrebbe addirittura baciato.  
Preso nei suoi pensieri Keith scese in spiaggia quella sera, suonare lo aiutava a pensare.  
Fu allora che sentì di nuovo quella voce angelica, una figura camminava sulla spiaggia cantando. La melodia gli entrò dentro ipnotizzandolo completamente.   
°°°°°  
Il giorno dopo Coran planò in camera di Lance per fargli le congratulazioni, tutto il regno era in subbuglio perché il principe aveva annunciato di aver ufficialmente trovato la ragazza che voleva sposare.  
Lance si alzò in tutta fretta precipitandosi al piano di sotto ancora in vestaglia ma una brutta sorpresa lo attendeva in fondo alle scale. Keith, rigido come una statua, aveva un altro al suo fianco.   
Si sarebbero sposati quel pomeriggio, al calar del sole.  
In lacrime Lance osservò la nave delle cerimonie lasciare il porto, accucciato sul molo.  
°°°°°  
Intanto Coran, inconsapevole degli ultimi sviluppi volava sopra la nave cerimoniale. Qualcuno stava cantando, incuriosito si abbassò solo per assistere ad una scena atroce: quello che all’apparenza sembrava un avvenente giovanotto, nello specchio si rifletteva come un orripilante creatura mezza polipo dalla faccia di rospo.  
In preda al panico il povero pennuto volò fino al molo per cercare soccorso.  
Lance ascoltò il racconto del gabbiano incredulo; Keith era in pericolo! Doveva fare qualcosa! Si buttò in acqua per raggiungere la nave con l’aiuto di Flounderhunk.  
“Vai a chiamare aiuto!” ordinò Salvbastian a Coran prima di seguirli.  
Il gabbiano sorvolò la palude chiamando a raccolta tutte le creature e lo strano esercito si gettò all’inseguimento della nave, appena in tempo per impedire il fantomatico sì. Animali di ogni tipo invasero il ponte e gl’invitati si diedero alla fuga. In un atto di coraggio Coran riuscì a rompere la conchiglia liberando la voce di Lance.  
Il suo canto risvegliò Keith mettendo fine alla farsa.   
“Lance!” corse incontro al ragazzo. Ma era troppo tardi, il sole era tramontato e le gambe di Lance tornarono a essere una coda.  
Zarkon lo afferrò ridendo malvagiamente e lo trascinò negli abissi senza perdere tempo a levarsi l’abito da sposa, in un battibaleno la nube di tulle e organza bianca sparì sott’acqua.  
Keith senza pensarci due volte saltò su una scialuppa remando verso il punto in cui erano spariti.  
Lance intanto si dimenava nella stretta del malefico polipo, non conosceva le acque dove si erano addentrati ma riconobbe la grotta inquietante della malvagissima strega Haggar dai racconti: una terrificante testa di leone scolpita nella pietra con le mascelle spalancate e gli occhi che brillavano di luci strane.   
Zarkon passò fra le zanne affilate senza esitazione e la strega li accolse con una risata malefica.  
Una luce viola avvolse Lance che iniziò a sentire il suo corpo che cambiava, lacrime amare si persero nell’acqua del mare, solo pochi minuti prima era fra le braccia del so amato Keith e ora era condannato a passare il resto della sua vita sotto quella terribile maledizione.  
Non capiva come Haggar e Zarkon avessero ottenuto la sua voce da Shiro ma ormai tutto stava perdendo importanza, se non poteva stare con il suo principe non gl’interessava più nulla.  
L’apparizione di sua madre lo riscosse.  
La bellissima regina Allura apparve nella grotta quasi come un balsamo per gli occhi, i lunghi capelli argentati si allargavano intorno a lei e non sembrava per nulla felice di quello che vedeva.  
“Lascialo andare” urlò puntando il tridente contro Haggar ma la strega si fece scudo del contratto che respinse la magia.  
“Mi dispiace” disse la strega tutt’altro che dispiaciuta “Il contratto è vincolante ma posso accettare uno scambio”   
Era uno di quei rari momenti in cui i sovrani devono prendere decisioni difficili; come scegliere fra il proprio figlio minore e l’intero regno; Allura non esitò ad alzare ancora il suo magico tridente, e il suo nome coprì quello di Lance.  
Nel giro di un battito di ciglia il ragazzo fu libero dall’incantesimo ma la bella regina si dissolse in una nuvola viola assumendo lo stesso aspetto delle altre anime dannate che infestavano l’ingresso della caverna.  
La sua corona e il suo tridente rimasero a galleggiare nella corrente e Haggar non esitò ad afferrare l’arma, mentre Zarkon s’impossessò della corona ridendo come un folle.  
In quel momento un arpione spuntato dal nulla quasi colpì la strega che lanciò un urlo terribile. Keith era arrivato insieme a Lotor e Shiro.  
Lance incredulo nuotò dal suo amato aiutandolo a tornare in superficie.  
I due riemersero nel mare in tempesta e il mare intorno a loro si tinse di viola colorato da una luce sotto di loro, la corrente fortissima li separò e una figura inquietante si alzò dai flutti. In qualche modo Haggar era riuscita a diventare ancora più spaventosa con il semplice espediente di crescere trenta metri. La sua voce rimbombava con la potenza di un tuono, abbassò il tridente creando un gigantesco maelstrom, relitti semidistrutti che per decenni avevano riposato infondo all’oceano, tornarono a galla trascinati dalla magia della strega.  
Il maelstrom si allargò fino a mostrare il fondo del mare e Lance che si era aggrappato ad uno scoglio nel tentativo di rimanere a galla fu scagliato nella voragine dall’ennesima saetta. Keith non visto nel frattempo aveva nuotato fino ad uno dei relitti, si arrampicò sulla fiancata con l’aiuto di una vecchia cima incrostata di salsedine. Rotolò sul ponte cercando di raggiungere il timone nonostante le onde sballottassero la nave a destra e a sinistra.  
Hagar nel frattempo si stava divertendo sadicamente cercando di centrare il povero Lance con delle saette, era tanto presa che non vide proprio arrivare la nave con lo sperone spianato se non quando era troppo tardi. Con un urlo atroce la strega scomparve inghiottita dai flutti alzando un’onda che ribaltò la nave, Keith fece giusto in tempo a buttarsi in mare.  
Il sole sorse sul mare finalmente calmo.  
Un ragazzo giaceva svenuto sulla spiaggia, poco distante un giovane sirenetto aspettava il suo risveglio su uno scoglio.  
La regina Allura con Slavbastian osservava suo figlio con occhi inteneriti:  
“Sembra davvero innamorato vero?” chiese Allura.  
Il granchio sospirò annuendo.  
La sirena abbassò il tridente con un sorriso triste, gli sarebbe mancato immensamente il suo giovane figlio, gli sembrava il giorno prima che aveva imparato a nuotare.  
Keith si risvegliò cullato da una melodia dolce e familiare. Aprì gli occhi su quella luminosa mattina e si rese conto che il suo amato Lance stava uscendo dall’acqua sulle sue gambe. Non perse tempoe gli corse incontro baciandolo.  
°°°°°  
Il loro matrimonio fu enorme. La nave delle cerimonie era completamente circondata dal popolo di Lance e da qualche esponente del popolo di Shiro che finalmente si era riconciliato con Alteantide.   
A molto era servito anche il matrimonio fra Shiro e Lotor che adesso li salutavano felici abbracciandosi con l’altro braccio. Lance abbracciò Flounderhunk e Coran salutandoli, poi sua madre si alzò avvolta dalle onde e strinse tra le sue braccia il suo figliolo affidandolo ad un altro uomo.  
E tutti vissero per sempre felici e contenti.


End file.
